Te esperaré
by I'm reading my life
Summary: Edward decide dejar a Bella para lograr cumplir su sueño, pero no sabe que ella será la que decida si se cumple o no.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta historia NO es otra traducción. Ha salido de mi cabeza y bueno, llevaba tiempo rondándome por la cabeza y decidí hacerla. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la magnífica . , la trama es mía y sólo mía (cara de golum)**

* * *

Era otra lluviosa y normal mañana en Forks, todo verde y simple. Edward se diridía ansioso al buzón para ver si le había llegado la carta que con tanta ansia estaba esperando, no se lo había dicho a nadie- ni siquiera a Bella, su novia- pero había hecho la prueba de acceso a Juilliard. Miró las cartas y solamente encontró facturas y facturas. Pero había una diferente, una dirigida hacia él y con el logo en grande de Juilliard. Chilló y saltó de alegría, como un niño al ver sus regalos el día de Navidad.

Dos horas más tarde toda su "familia" estaba reunida en el salón de su casa, digo "familia" ya que de verdaderos familiares sólo estaban sus padres y su hermana Alice. Los demás eran: su novia Bella, el hermano de Bella- Emmett-, la novia de Emmett- Rosalie-, por último y no menos importante el novio de su hermana y hermano de Rosalie- Jasper-. Todos estaban emparentados, sino por un lado por otro.

-Venga Edward, dinos ya esa cosa tan importante que nos tenías que decir.- Dijo Alice con exasperación, le molestaba no saber las cosas con antelación antes de que los demás se enteraran. Además iba con prisa, estaban echando su programa faborito en la tele, y sólo lo podía ver dos semanas al año.- Están echando New York Fashion Week y me estoy perdiendo la temporada primavera-verano para el año que viene.

-Alice, deja de ser tan quejica.- Dijo Bella defendiendo a su novio.- Si el quiere mantenernos en suspense, está en su derecho. Esto es un país libre.

-Gracias Bella.- Dijo Edward sonriéndole, aunque esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Sabía que si quería ir a Juilliard tenía que dejarla, esa era la parte más dificil. Pero su sueño merecía dejar atrás las cosas que más quería, o eso pensaba él.- Bueno, tengo que contaros una gran noticia. !Me han aceptado en Juilliard!

Entonces se armó la Tercera Guerra Mundial, todos le preguntaban cuándo había hecho la prueba y por qué les había contado que la había hecho. Todos excepto Bella. Ella también sabía lo que Edward sabía, y también sabía que él iba a luchar con sangre y sudor para conseguir su suelo, sin importar a quien dejaba atrás, y esa persona era ella. Por unos momentos se le formó en la garganta un nudo y las lágrimas comenzaron a anidar en sus ojos, pero so las tragó, puso su mejor sonrisa en la cara y se acercó a Edward, dándole un gran abrazo, un abrazo de despedida. Y le dijo:

-Felicidades Edward. Te dije que lo conseguirías, lo sabía. Eres el mejor pianista de la historia, sólo que te hayan aceptado es calidad de mis palabras.

Todos se quedaron callados en ese instante y se fueron, dejando solos a la pareja.

-Bells, yo...

-Shhh, se lo que me vas a decir. Te amo, hoy y siempre, nunca lo dudes. Y cuando vuelvas, te estaré esperando. Solo si tú quieres, está claro.

-Bells, yo... Querría pedirte perdón, no quiero hacerte daño, sólo...

-Solamente quieres cumplir tu sueño y no quieres que nadie se interponga en tu camino, aunque sólo sea robándote un podo de tiempo o distrayéndote. Lo comprendo, Edward.- _Aunque no lo comparta, _dijo para su fuego interno.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer cap, lo se yo también quiero matar a Edward y decirle un par de cosas bien dicha a Bella...-.-' Pero así es al personalidad de cada uno, yo no lo he decidido lo ha decidido mi subconsciente. Para alguna queja, hablad con él. **

**Pasaros por mi otra historia. Es una traducción y me está costando lo suyo pero bueno...-.-'**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy hacían seis años en los que Edward había estado estudiando duro, intentando terminar lo antes posible la universidad. Deseaba volver a ver a su amada Bella, había sido un estúpido al dejarla así. En aquel entonces, él creía que hacía lo mejor para todos, bueno, cuando se dice todos se dice él. Ahora, la hechaba de menos horrores y se culpaba de ello, como no. Sólo le quedaban dos semanas y terminaría con este sueño/infierno. Lo amaba, sí, pero también lo odiaba por no poder estar con su Bella. Sólo necesitaba que ella le hubiese esperado, pero no podía culparla por haber seguido adelante con su vida.

Esas semanas pasarón como un caracol subiendo una montaña, lenta, con parsimonia. No podía aguantar más, así que cuando le dieron la titulación se fue corriendo y se subió al avión que lo llevaría de regreso a su casa.

**Meanwhile in Forks**

-Edward Anthony Swan, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no quiero que corras?- Gritó Bella, mientras intentaba atrapar a su hijo que corría por los pasillos de su casa.

-Demasiadas...

Para tener cinco años y medio, Edward Anthony Swan era muy inteligente. Y como no, con los padres tan inteligentes que tenía.

-Mi niño, deja los juguetes de tu hermana Elizabeth. A tí tampoco te gusta que te coja tus juguetes.

-Pero ella me ha cogido el ActionMan buceador, ¿por qué no puedo cogerle el ActionMan escalador?

-¿Es eso cierto, Lizzie?

-Sí...

-Y ¿por que no lo has dicho antes de acusar a tu hermana?

-Yo sólo quería jugar con él, pero él no juega conmigo nunca... Siempre está con su piano y a mi me deja de lado.

-Oh, pequeña. Tú también lo haces cuando estás con el violín. Y él aún no se ha quejado, así que por favor, hagamos las cosas bien y tranquilas. ¿Vale?

-Sí mamá.

-¿Vamos a ir de viaje, mamá? Todos mis amigos han ido alguna vez...- Dijo el pequeño Edward, cambiando de tema.

-Ahora mismo, no. Más adelante quizás.- Respondió Bella, mientras se le aguaban los ojos. No quería irse de aquí, le prometió a Edward esperarlo. Ella sabía que él había estado terminando una especie de oposiciones para poder ser profesor de música en algún colegio o conservatorio, así que estos dos años de más que había tardado era por esto. No se lo tenía en cuenta, ese era su sueño y ella tenía que respetarlo.

-¿Entonces cuando?- Preguntó la pequeña Lizzie.

-Pronto, ya vereis. Sólo estaremos aquí hasta fin de año. Luego iremos a Nueva York o a algún lugar así.- Dijo, pensando en que si no venia para Navidad, ese sería su regalo de Navidades. Sólo que no sabía como se lo iba a tomar

-Síiiiii- Gritaron al unísono los mellizos.

En ese momento, el timbre de la casa sonó y Bella fue a abrir.

-Ed-Edward...

-Bella, yo... sé que han pasado seis años y que es demasiado tiempo, pe-pero...

-Hey, tranquilo.- Le dijo Bella mientras le acariciaba el rostro haciéndole mirar a sus ojos.- Pasa y hablaremos más cómodos. Siéntate y espera un momento.

En ese instante, Bella subió al segundo piso donde se encontraban los pequeños y les dijo que esperasen allí hasta que ella las llamase, ellos extrañados pero sin protestar asintieron.

-Edward, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- Empezó Bella.- No te dije nada antes por que quería que terminases de cumplir tu sueño. Yo... Bueno, me quedé embarazada dos meses antes de que te fueras de Forks y lo supe una semana antes de aquello, pero también sabía que habías hecho la prueba de acceso a Julliard y que habias sido seleccionado. No me preguntes cómo, por lo menos no por el momento.

-Haber si lo entiendo... ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo un hijo o una hija?

-En realidad, son mellizos como tú y Alice...

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antés? Un momento, ¿cómo sabías que había hecho la prueba de Julliard? Y más aún, ¿cómo sabías que me habían aceptado?

-Ya te lo he dicho, quería que cumplieras tus sueños antes y bueno... No sabía si tú me seguirías queriendo despues de 6 años... Edward, ¿te acuerdas que yo fuí una niña prodigio del violín? Cuando vine a vivir a Forks con 15 años, acababa de terminar el último curso de la escuela Julliard para pequeños talentos... Normalmente las pruebas de Julliard se hacen en una habitación en la que estás tú solo y un cristal-espejo, ¿no?- Edward sólo asintió- Parece una sala de interrogatorios. Detrás del cristal lo único que hay es una cámara de video.- En aquel instante él estaba sorprendido, creía que los jueces estaban metidos en esa cabina.- Esa cámara lo graba todo y después se envían las pruebas a los alumnos licenciados de la escuela de talentos. Como sólo somos 7 personas es un trabajo ágil y además te pagan por ello un buen salario anual. Dividimos el conjunto de vídeos en siete y cada uno elige 10 personas que seguro entran, después se elige 10 personas que alomejor pueden entrar. Si entran todos son 140 alumnos al año. Aunque también están los prodijios, quienes elije el director, que son unos 50. Normalmente a esos se les llama becados, aunque también pueden becar a otros que no hallan sido seleccionados por el director.

-Entonces... ¿Yo que fuí? ¿Un seguro, un alomejor o un becado?

-Un seguro. Edward, tú video estaba en mi parte y te puedo asegurar que dolió que no hubieses confiado en mí. Pero, hice de tripas corazón y decidí como mínimo darte la oportunidad de cumplir tu sueño. Pensé que me dejarías apoyarte mientras estabas en Julliard y que nos iríamos a vivir juntos viendo crecer a los peques. Pero el día que nos dijiste que te habían aceptado en la escuela, ví en tus ojos ese deje de culpabilidad cuando vas a hacer algo que piensas que me va a doler mucho... Que supe que me ibas a dejar. Entonces decidí dejarte marchar sin que supieses que estaba embarazada, por que sabía que te ibas a quedar e ibas a dejar de lado tu sueño para hacer lo que creías mejor... Yo... Se que lo que hice está mal, ya que no has visto a tus hijos crecer... Pero, lo único que quería era que fueses feliz... No pensaba en aquel momento, te amaba tanto... te amo tanto... Sólo necesitaba que cumplieses tu sueño, sin pensar en las consecuencias... Mis hijos, nuestros hijos han crecido sin un padre por mi culpa...- En aquel instante Bella se derrumbó, y llena de lágrimas seguía con su monólogo.- He sido la peor madre del mundo... N-no pens-sé e-en las cons-secue-encias... Perdo-oname, po-or favo-or...

Una Bella rota y de rodillas se encontraba en medio del salón sollozando como nunca había hecho, lo único que pudo hacer Edward fue agacharse junto a ella y abrazarla intentándola consolar.

-Bella, no digas esas cosas. Tú te sacrificaste por MI felicidad, y además seguro que NUESTROS hijos son los mejores del mundo. Por que tú, sola y sin ninguna ayuda, los has criado. Nunca dudes de como eres, eres la persona más desinteresada del mundo. Seguramente tú habrás pasado muchas penurias y nuestros hijos no han sabido nada de ello, ¿verdad?- Bella se sonrojó.- Ves, no pienses que eres mala madre ni nada por el estilo, piensa en lo felices que NUESTROS hijos seguramente están ahora. No los conozco pero, sin embargo, SÉ que son los niños más educados e inteligentes del mundo y los más guapos, teniendo en cuenta los genes maternos que les pertenecen... Yo venía aquí dispuesto a pedirte de rodillas que volvieras conmigo y que formasemos una familia juntos y me encuentro que ya está hecha la familia, sólo faltaba yo... Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, nunca lo dudes. Me encantaría conocer a los niños, ¿dónde están? Si no están aquí puedo pasarme otro rato para verlos, claro si tú quieres...

-Pues claro que quiero tonto... Están en su cuarto jugando... Yo... Quería ver cómo reaccionabas antes de que los conocieses... Sólo tengo una pregunta antes de nada, ¿quieres ser mi novio de nuevo? Sabes que me gusta siempre llevar la delantera y bueno... me gustaría darle a mis hijos algo de estabilidad y si estamos juntos creo que es lo mejor... Si tú no quieres, si tienes a alguien mas en tu vida, o...

-Tonta Bella, claro que quiero estar contigo, me parece una idea fantástica. No hay, hubo o habrá nadie más que tú y los niños... Bueno algún que otro niño o niña segurísimo... Pero no tendré ninguna relación sentimental con nadie más que no seas tú, ten eso por seguro...

Entonces Edward se acercó lentamente a Bella y se unieron en un dulce beso que contenía desde amor hasta nostalgia y desesperación. Cuando se separaros empezaron a hablar de los niños.

-¿Cómo se llaman los peques?-Preguntó Edward.- ¿Cuantos años tienen? ¿Cuando es su cumple? ¿Tocan algún instrumento? No seguro que no, son demasiado pequeños para eso... ¿A qué colegio van? ¿Les gusta ir a clase? ¿Tienes videos de sus primeros todos? ¡RESPONDE!

-Tranquilo, Edward. Una pregunta por vez... Mi niñito se llama Edward Anthony, como tú y la peque se llama Elizabeth, como tu madre biológica...

-Bella, yo...

-Shhh, te lo mereces... Tienen 5 años y medio, su cumple es mañana. Sí, Edward toca el piano y Lizzie el violín. Van al Caxton College, les encanta ir al cole y cuando quieras te enseño su primera palabra, su primer paso, la primera vez que aprendieron a tocar una canción en el piano o violín, su primera clase de natación, su primera clase de yudo, su primera frase leída... Lo que quieras...

-Oh,...¿Mañana?... Mañana es 20 de Junio, entonces...

-Sí, cumplen el mismo día que tú... ¡Eureka! He tenido una idea...

-Vale, me estás empezando a asustar...

-Edward, ¿quieres conocer ya a los peques o te esperas a mañana?

-Ya, por supuesto. Ahora que sé que tengo una familia, no voy a perder ni un minuto... Por cierto, ¿de qué va esa idea tuya?

-Vas a ser un regalo inesperado y adelantado...-Dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- Escondete un momento en el armarito, porfa...

-Vale...-Dijo Edward llendo hacia el armario del salón.-

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Niños! ¿Podéis bajar un momento, por favor?

En ese instante los niños bajaron corriendo y riendo, y le preguntaron a Bella que quería.

-Ha llegado un regalo adelantado por vuestro cumple... ¿Queréis saber de que se trata ya o nos esperamos a mañana?

-¡Yaaa!

-Abrid la puerta del armarito, que está allí metido.

Los niños fueron corriendo a ver de que se trataba, al abrir el armario sus rostros quedaron inexpresivos por lo que Edward se asustó. Unos segundos después los niños se abalanzaron a él, haciendo que se tambalease.

-¡Papá!- Dijeron los dos a la vez.- ¡Sabíamos que vendrías!

-Pequeños... Os quiero mucho, muchísimo...- Dijo Edward abrazándoles con todas sus fuerzas.- No me iré lo prometo, nunca... Es hora de _apapachar_ a mis pequeñajos como se merecen...

Bella, que había estado mirando desde un rincón en la sala, en ese instante se puso a llorar. "_Lo recuerda_" es lo único que podía pensar. Su mente fue siete años atrás recordando el viaje de vacaciones a Playa del Carmen en México*.

_**Flashback**_

_Bella y Edward habían ido a Playa del Carmen a pasar las vacaciones de verano, celebrando la libertad recién adquirida después de su último año de instituto. Tanto Edward como Bella habían estudiado Español en sus últimos años de instituto, así que decidieron poner en práctica todo lo que habían aprendido. Entablaron conversación con una mujer mayor que le dijo a Edward que debía apapachar y cuidar a su novia. La palabra apapachar se les quedó en la mente desde aquel momento , utilizándolo cada dos por tres en sus conversaciones íntimas. Éstas conversaciones molestaban mucho a sus amigos/hermanos ya que cada vez la hacían en español o francés dependiendo de con quién se encontrasen ya que habían escogido distintas optativas en el instituto._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Mamá, ¿por qué lloras?- dijo Edward Junior.

-Mamá está llorando de felicidad.- Dijo Bella agachándose y tocándole la cabeza.- No te preocupes mi niño.

Edward miró a su Bella, sabía por qué lloraba. Normal, había dicho esa palabra para recordarle a Bella lo que significaba para él, aquella insignificante palabra que tenía tanto valor para ellos dos, y Edward quería hacerle saber a Bella que nunca la olvidará, que siempre estaría allí para ella, para cuidarla y mimarla, mejor dicho, apapacharla.

Los niños no se despegaron de Edward en toda la tarde, estuvieron contándose cosas de sus vidas, los dos niños se peleaban para que su padre los cargara. El móvil de Bella sonó, "Emmett" leyó en la pantalla. Bella no cabía en sí de felicidad, hacía seis años que no se hablaban. Desde que dijo que estaba embarazada.

_**Flashback**_

_Bella había reunido a toda su "familia" en el salón de su casa. Necesitaba se el apoyo de todos en estos momentos, había dejado ir a Edward por que sabía que él antepondría a ella en vez de lograr su sueño y ella no quería eso. Se había hecho las pruebas de embarazo en un hospital de Port Angeles, un hospital de la propiedad de cadena de hospitales que Carlisle poseía en toda América. Así, cuando él quisiese podría registrar sus archivos para contrastar que ella no mentía, pero pensaba que no sería necesario. _

_-Dinos Bella, ¿por qué no has llamado tan apresurada?- Dijo Esme con una sonrisa en la cara. _

_-Yo... Bueno, necesito que me escuchéis atentamente y no me interrumpáis, ¿sí?- Todos asintieron.- Estoy embarazada.- Un jadeo involuntario salió por la boca de Esme, que se agarró a una silla para no caerse redonda.- Lo siento... _

_-¡Lo sientes! ¡Já! Más siento yo que engañases a Edward.- Dijo Rosalie mientras se levantaba_

_-¡Nunca!- Gritó Bella.- ¿Me creéis capaz de hacer algo así?- En ese momento vio la cara de todos, incluso la de su hermano.- ¿Qué os hace pensar en eso?_

_-Sencillo- Dijo Alice en tono despectivo.- Dejaste que mi hermano se fuera a Juilliard sin siquiera mediar palabra, no necesitamos más para confirmarlo. No querías que supieras que estabas embarazada. _

_-Nos marchamos.- Dijo Jasper mientras todos se levantaban._

_-¿Tú también Emmett?- Bella preguntó llorando._

_-La familia no se elije, pero los caminos sí. No te dejaré en la calle, pero tienes un mes para mudarte de casa.- Dijo Emmett dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta de un portazo._

_Bella cayó al suelo, llorando a más no poder. Sabía que esto podía pasar, pero creía que la escucharían. Cogió el sobre del suelo, lo abrió y lo volvió a leer:_

_Prueba de paternidad_

_Nombre de la madre: Isabella Marie Swan_

_Nombre del supuesto padre: Edward Anthony Cullen_

_Tiempo de los fetos: 3 meses_

_100% compatibilidad. Edward Anthony Cullen es el padre de los fetos_

_Se abrazó a la carta como si su vida dependiese de ello, ahora mismo lo hacía. Estuvo así por más de dos horas, su hermano no volvía. Ella sabía que él estaría ese mes en casa de los Hale o Cullen, así que decidió hacer las maletas y abrir su "fondo" de la universidad, entre ello y el legado que sus padres le dejaron cuando murieron podría sobrevivir años. Ella ya no necesitaba hacer la universidad, tenía trabajo seguro en cualquier conservatorio o escuela en la que diesen música. Era una erudita en lo que se refería a música no por nada había entrado en Juilliard con solo 9 años. Iba a ir a la universidad de Seatle sólo por estar con su Edward, para formar una familia con él. Sus sueños se habían destrozado de un día a otro. _

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, no soy de poner notitas pero como llevo un tiempo sin actualizar, pues os mereceis explicaciones... Estoy en 4º de la ESO ultimo año de la educacion secundaria obligatoria, y direis "no es para tanto". Estoy optando a una beca que pide medias muy altas y lo estoy intentando. Hoy sale la lista y tenia que esforzarme. Tuve también algunos problemas personales, sí los noviazgos son muy malos... Pero bueno. **

**El * en _apapachar_: Hablando con un amigo mexicano me dijo algo así como: Me gusta mucho que me apapachen... Y me hizo mucha gracia. No sabía lo que significaba y se lo pregunté y bueno, es como una anécdota que quería que se quedase plasmada en esta historia. Se que para muchas de vosotras es una palabra normal y corriente pero bueno... **

**Vale, por hoy me he pasado de notitas. Nunca me han gustado las notitas largas por que parecen notazas... Actualizaré esta historia los domingos. Aunque hoy sea viernes... **

**Mordisquitos, **

**I'm reading my live  
**


End file.
